


I've Seen Better Days

by Tententendo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Business Trip, First Meetings, Language Barrier, Lecturer Uhsijima Wakatoshi, M/M, Teacher Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou is having a really bad day, embarrassing first meeting, mangaka Tendou Satori, past abusive relationships, working holiday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tententendo/pseuds/Tententendo
Summary: Needing a fresh start after a rough break-up and with a new manga series upcoming, Satori's editor and his manager don't give much him much of a choice but to go on a part expenses paid trip to England for a few months. He knew it was a terrible idea and predictably he was right. That is, until he meets an attractive stranger who offers English lessons at a pretty adorable price. Although it would have been better if he bumped into Ushijima at the peak of the worst day he's had since being banished by his editor and his  ̶b̶o̶y̶f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶manager.UPDATE Jan 2021!: I'm continuing this fic like I'd originally planned! more chapters to come!
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 98
Collections: TendouWeek2020





	I've Seen Better Days

**Author's Note:**

> So literally couldn't think of names for the editor so I just kinda borrowed some from Jujou romantica because yay cameo's XD
> 
> SUUUUPER late day 7 fic from Tendou week but eh. Atleast it got posted. Can't even remember what the prompt was but screw it :)

The plane was rickety, the turbulence making Tendou fidget anxiously. His flight neighbor snored obnoxiously loud, a smartly dressed businessman who he'd tried and failed to make conversation with on the second half of his eighteen hour journey on this disastrously planned trip to almost the opposite side of the globe. He'd been lucky his boss had nabbed him a window seat but watching the earth below hadn't entertained him for very long, and he'd already exhausted any kind of entertainment he had to distract him from thinking of how much of a _terrible_ idea this is. In the final hour of the flight, he let his mind drift to what had started his journey just a few weeks ago.

* * *

_"I'm concerned about you," Satori raised a brow at his editor while they sat in his cramped cubicle, going over the finished draft of the final chapter of Tendou's current manga. Which was uncharacteristically on late. He eyed the pleasant looking editor who was currently fixing him with a very probing stare, manuscript abandoned on his desk._  
  
_"I don't know what you mean Saki." He knew exactly what he meant. Misaki gestured at him like the answer wasn't obvious._  
  
_"This! You've never been late on deadlines in the eleven years I've been your editor. This last chapter is perfect. Perfect! And I always have to tell you to dial it down or change it. Then there's this," he pointed at Satori's hair. "Your hair is down. It's. Down. You NEVER. Wear. Your. Hair. Down. And it's gross. And you really need a shower because I can smell you from here. You're obviously not taking care of yourself." The editor was getting more into his speech as he prattled on. Tendou just shrugged, hiding the insecurity that crept over his skin. He had been neglecting himself, and he did't have the energy to style his hair into his usual spiky do in the morning in favor of sleeping much more than was really needed. The last few months had been pretty rough. Regardless, he painted on a smile._  
  
_"So I saved you some trouble, been a little lazy and decided to change my hair up a bit. What's your point?" He absolutely wasn't going to admit to anything even if the lie was flaky at best. A small hand fell on his shoulder, shaking him back and forth like it might achieve whatever the irate editor hoped it to._  
  
_"You see! Right there! No backchat. No sass. Satori. You gotta get out buddy, I know the breakup was harsh but it's been two months already. I mean, do you want to talk about it? Or I could try and set you up for a little good old fashioned rebound? One of my friends is single and isn't into serious relationships, I could set you up on a blind date or something?" Satori laughed again but even he cringed at the lack of actual humor in it._  
  
_"No thanks, I'm perfectly happy being single," at least that was true, he'd rather just end himself than go through a repeat of the events a few months ago. Ending a seven year relationship with an asshole you'd thought was about the best you deserved was, surprisingly, hard. Knowing they were cheating on you was one thing, not to mention the mind games amongst other things, catching them in the bed you shared with another guy and try to manipulate you into thinking it's your fault? Whole other ball game. And the last one Satori was willing to play Tendou stomped on the still too vivid memory that still kept him up at night, regret and hopelessness clinging to him like an illness. "I don't have time for dating with starting the new series. If I change my mind I'll let you know though." Mizaki pointed at him, forcing Satori to go cross-eyed and leaning backwards a bit to avoid being jabbed on the nose._  
  
_"As your editor I'm extending your deadline until you get your shit together." Satori's eyes widened before he laughed again, more genuinely this time._  
  
_"That's not even up to you. And two months is already an extension. You already had my story draft approved so I'm not in a rush." Misaki sagged in his chair with a sigh at the solid response, palming his eyes._  
  
_"I'm just saying, take some time to yourself and go have some fun. Take a holiday or some-" Mizaki dropped his hands, eyes lighting up like an sential being had whispered the answer in his ear. "That's it! Take a holiday! Your new series is based in England so go and spend some time there! Might help with your backgrounds and settings drawing from real life. Plus it's about as far away from your old apartment as you can get. It's perfect!" Satori choked on the tea he'd just started sipping._  
  
_"Ppft, you're joking right? Not happening, I can't afford a trip like that right now and how am I going to get my chapters to you?"_  
  
_"Does England not have scanners and internet? Thats a dumb excuse and you know it."_  
  
_"Tu'che. But I can't afford to take a trip like that right now." Especially since he didn't have access to the joint savings account he and his ex had shared. He kept that to himself. Misaki didn't seem discouraged._  
  
_"Well since it's work related, I'm sure I can get Usagi to pull a little budget to partially subsidize it. Won't be anything fancy but it will be something." Satori threw his head back and laughed._  
  
_"Uh-uh, not happening. It took them two years to replace the coffee machine remember?" The red head made an 'x' with his arms and shook his head, the thought of them pulling a budget for him to travel half way around the world hilarious. Misaki made a chopping motion with his hand over his cross._  
  
_"And your manga has paid for the entire magazine for eight years. Pretty sure Usagi will agree with me. If not them please think about getting out and going somewhere? I'm really worried about you. We're friends even if you just see me as your pain in the neck editor." Satori smiled a little at that, glad he had indeed found a friend in his editor who was looking at him with a genuine concern. The thought turned itself over in Tendou's head despite a work trip indefinitely not going to happen. Spending so much time alone in the crappy apartment he had shared with his equally crappy ex definitely wasn't healthy. Taking a little holiday, or even spending a few weeks with his parents, would probably do him some good. It was pretty obvious if it had got to the point that he can't even remember the last time he ate or did laundry._  
  
_"I'll think about it," he finally said. Pretty sure he wouldn't but he knew Mikuzi wouldn't drop it otherwise. Mizaki cupped a fist in his hand and made a whooping victory sound and thankfully, didn't press the matter further. They ran through the last chapter and Tendou left with the promise of getting a bath and a proper meal when he got home. He let himself into his apartment a few hours later with every intention of getting a head start on his new series and followed through on his promise of taking a long bath and actually cooking for the first time in a while. He thought about going to London for all of five seconds before laughing it off, picking up the other occupant of the apartment and booping her on the nose with his own._  
  
_"What do you think of it Kiki? Fly off to England? Ppft. It's stupid isn't it, yes it is!" He pulled the chubby black feline into a more comfortable position and petted her until happy purrs rumbled against his chest. One handedly, he rout through the cupboard to find something more satisfying that regular pet food until he found a can of tuna. Kiki meowed loudly and wriggled when he pulled out the tin and jumped to the floor._  
  
_"Yes baby, Sea meat for you!~ because you deserve a treat for being the only one with any sense!~" He sang, thinking maybe he should get another cat so Kiki had a friend. Maybe two, he didn't mind descending into crazy cat man territory prematurely, it's better than putting your everything into one relationship that was doomed from the start, disregarding your friends warnings against them and losing them over time. He hummed while he cooked, talking to Kiki as he made a stew and settled at his drawing desk with it to begin work on his next work._

_The next morning, refreshed after a decent nights sleep and he called his editor as promised to find out that the funding suggestion for his holiday had been turned down. The phone rang a few times before a voice definitely not Mizaki's answered._  
  
_"Misaki's desk, Usagi speaking." The bland, formal tone of the magazine's editorial team manager caught him off guard._  
  
_"Aah Usagi-san! Is Saki about?"_  
  
_"No, he's caught in traffic. I wanted to talk to you actually, about the working holiday proposal." Satori smiled to himself._  
  
_"Ah, that's the reason I just so happened to be calling! Fire away~"_  
  
_"Misaki told me about his idea and I think it's a good opportunity. I already spoke to my superiors and finances and got an approved for a six month tri-Tendou-san are you okay?" The smash of the mug slipping from the redheads hands and shattering against the floor must have been heard through the receiver, sending Kiki tearing out of the room. Surely he didn't hear that right._  
  
_"S.... six....s-six months? W-wha-"_  
  
_"Yes Tendou, six months. Now I expect you to continue to submit your chapters on time as you usually-"_  
  
_"W-wait-"_  
  
_"-do and after discussing it with Misaki, I feel that it is in your best interests personally and will peak more interest from readers. It's extra work but I'd like you to write some short-”_

_“Usag-”_

_“-journal style entries to go with the chapters. Also we can have someone from the UK marketing office arrange for you to guest at conventions over there. It will be good for boosting international interest, especially given how the series is based over there.” Satori's ears were ringing, barely hearing what Usagi had said._

_“I can't leave for six months, t-that's...” He trailed off, mind working to come up with_ anything _and failing. Miserably_. _An irritatingly amused chuckle came through from the other end of the line._

_“If you refuse the offer then I will be postponing the series for six months and you can call it mandatory leave. Not the paid kind. You don't have anything tying you down nor do you have any real reason not to go." Satori swore under his breath as he was backed into a corner, cursing Saki for coming up with this whole idea to begin with. The stubborn side of him put it's foot down._

_"You can't put me on leave, my chapters pay for the whole magazine!" He repeated Misaki's words from the day prior grinned._

_"And you've previously submitted enough concept art to keep readers interested until we start publishing the new manuscript. You've already signed the contract so you can't withdraw it now. I need an answer. Six months on a work vacation in London or six months unpaid."_  
  
_"Usagi that's not-"_  
  
_"Mizaki won't side with you on this and you know it. You probably could pick up a job at any other firm on a normal basis but no one would take you on now while a new series is already being promoted with a rival. That and Mizaki won't cover for you if you try, it won't look good to my superiors either. Mizaki doesn't have to raise it with me but I will find out and I'm contractually, and personally, bound to keep the magazines nest interest in mind." Satori gripped the phone tightly while carefully mopping up his mess, dumping it in the trash._

_"Why will you fuck the info out of him?" he hadn't meant to put so much bite in his tone, not let the sentence slip his lips but he couldn't help it. That was the kind of remark that could cost him his contract despite his ten year history with the magazine, but he refused to be pushed into doing something he really didn't want to. To his surprise, Usagi merely chuckled._

_"I don't have to. It was his idea after all. I can have Mizaki call you later if you need more time to think it over." Satori stood dumbly staring at the stack of notes and doodles laid in a messy pile on his coffee table. Few things rendered him speechless and this was certainly at the top of the list. Escaping this apartment without exherting the energy of packing up completely and moving certainly had it's appeal but... he couldn't even think of how to finish his reasoning. He must have stayed silent for to long as Usagi was talking again._

_"You have no reason to turn this down and from what Mizaki and some of the other editors have mentioned, sounds like you could really use the break. I'm doing this in your own interest." The grin in the managers voice was vexing to put it lightly. Satori collapsed against the couch, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He could in fact quit but he dismissed the idea immediately. Usagi was right, his loyalty to this magazine paired with his next project already being advertised meant that any other publishers would be weary. The mere thought of opening countless rejection letters or trying to make it on his own was exhausting just to think about. Staying silent for a few moments, he sighed heavily._

_"Okay. But only if Kiki comes with me. That's non-negotiable. And what's the budget for?"_

_"Travel and two months rent, I took the liberty of finding somewhere for you to live, nothing fancy but it's well connected and not in a terrible area." Satori hared clacking on a keyboard. “And it's pet friendly. I'm looking at flights now. Window or isle seat? Flights are pretty cheap on short notice, two weeks from now is the cheapest.” Satori sat bolt upright, startling Kiki enough to make her exit to the bedroom she'd just crept in from._

_“Two weeks?! I can't go in two weeks! I need to find somewhere to hold my furnature and stuff! Can you even get a work visa approved that quickly?” He mentally made a list of the things he'd need to do before he could go and internally laughed at how impossible it was. Usagi didn't seem to agree._

_“The international team will handle that. And Me and Mizaki will help you sort things out. Just get your things packed and be ready to leave at,” More keyboard tapping. “3pm two weeks tomorrow. Stop by the office in a week so we can get things finalized and if you need any help, give me or Zak-Mizaki a call.” Not offering the courtesy of a goodbye, Usagi cut the call and left Satori staring at it in sheer disbelief. Kiki jumped back into his lap, bringing him back to earth and he tossed his phone aside in favor of giving her some attention._

_"Guess I got no choice."_  
  


* * *

  
The flight finally touched down and Satori couldn't be happier to be on land again. Getting through security and finding the baggage claim wasn't the worst and Satori finally stepped out of the port with his suitcase in one hand and a carrier containing a very disgruntled cat in the other. His eyes tried to take everything in at once making him dizzy. Now that he was here, the prospect of spending six months half way across the planet was a much better idea than he initially thought. Once he had collected his keys for the apartment he'd be living at from, a little excitement finally set in as he found his way to said apartment.

He was delighted to find it not that much smaller than his apartment back home, a modern studio apartment consisting of one large room and a small adjoining bathroom with all the furniture he needed already fitted. It wasn't anything fancy but it was clean and cozy and felt like it could be a home short term. Dropping his suitcase and releasing Kiki from her cage, he smiled while he dropped himself onto his bed feeling lighter than he had in months, possibly years.

Unfortunately, his initial good vibes didn't take long to droop. Despite the nice apartment, the streets of London never seemed to calm and the thin walls of the building didn't do much to block the sound from the main road a few levels below. The first time he tried to take the tube to a location that should inspire him, he spent an embarrassing amount of time trying to work out the automated machine until a disgruntled attendant came to his aid. His limited English made it far more difficult than it should have been to get the little blue card that he could use like a Suki card. The trip turned into something of a nightmare. The location was busy when he finally arrived, to busy for him to find anywhere to sit and draw. And after taking three trains more than he needed to, he traipsed back to the apartment feeling far less inspired than he had back home. It didn't help that a lot of people were nothing short of _rude_.  
  
That brought him to his most pressing problem. He had tried to pick up enough of the language to get him where he needed to but he'd found quickly that the little bit of English he recalled in school didn't scratch the surface of "enough". Be it trying to figure out what various foods where based on the packaging when he went shopping or trying to top up the oyster card at the station, the language barrier was more than a little high. Even setting up the scanner at his apartment turned out to be a nightmare with it's lack of Japanese instructions and absurdly complicated setup process.

Speaking to anyone was becoming something of a complex because on top of struggling to string more than three words together, his gangly frame and 'creepy', the self description he'd settled with after being taunted about it through all of his childhood, appearance made people evasive. Or maybe it was just because he was a foreigner.

Tendou tried to keep positive despite getting absolutely nowhere with his work until one particularly miserable day of getting lost on the underground _again. Twice._ And arrives to find the area he'd been wanting to draw fenced off and crawling with policemen blocking the view, he slams the door of his apartment when he finally makes it back with no intention of leaving again. Childish as it is, he stops going out and opts to looking out of the window below or googling images of the locations he could easily get to if he wasn't so scared of the thought of having a full blown meltdown in front of hundreds of strangers after getting lost _again_.

A week into his decision to go full hermit and it sets in that he actually misses the crappy apartment back home full of memories of a toxic relationship he regrets, he missed being just a few hours away from his parents or old school friends even if he hadn't seen much of them in several years thanks to his asshole of an ex. More than anything at that particular moment while he browsed through another pizza menu online, he misses cooking.

Kicking away from his desk in his chair, he brings up google on his phone to see if there is anywhere in this god forsaken city he can find ingredients for some proper home cooking and not the rubbish the local supermarket sells. Hitting the jackpot on a small market that sells a number of things he recognizes, he pulls out a pair of jeans and hoodie and heads out, promising himself it's just a short trip. Three short trains and back and he can make use of the kitchenette.

Unfortunately, everything starts going wrong the moment he leaves the apartment building. He realizes a moment to late that he hadn't brought his bag, which had the fob to let him in the buildings main doors. _At least its only 5pm, someone should be coming in or out when i get back_ he thinks mournfully. Not the end of the world. With the promise of some home cooking when he gets back, he lets it go. He absolutely wouldn't let such a small thing ruin the day.

The universe however, took that as a challenge. Some god, Tendou decided, just wanted to push him over the edge. What should have been a thirty minute trip turned into two hours because of the lack of signal underground and Tendou's inability to read the maps or signs. The trains where packed wall to wall due to the rush hour and by the time he finally made it to the stop he needed, a stranger rushed past him before the doors had even opened knocking him to the floor, failing to catch himself and hitting his chin _hard_ on the concrete floor so hard he was lucky he didn't bite his tongue off.

Of course no one stopped to help him as he got hit by several bags trying to stand, to many people rushing to get on or off the train. Upon searching for his wallet as he neared the barriers, an ugly bruise probably forming on his tender chin, he found it missing. _Oh come on, please not this_. An attendant stopped him without trying to hide his accusatory glare and he gestured as best he could to indicate that he's lost his wallet. An icy chill sets in his stomach on the realization that the guy who'd knocked him over might have stolen it.

He sat in the little office trying not to breakdown after using his phone as a translator and explaining the situation until the attendant returned with a card and a number written on some paper he couldn't read. All but the word "police". The man had a look of sympathy as he handed over the new card and let him through the gates and Satori thanked him vigorously, just glad to be out of the cursed underground. Just to garnish this absolute wreck of a trip, rain hammered against the pavement when he finally reached the exit while he stood there in canvas shoes, skinny jeans and a tshirt.

On the upside. If he did find a quiet enough place to have a meltdown, he could openly cry and no one would think anything of it in the storm.

Phone finally having signal, he brought up maps that would direct him to where he wanted to get to, sighing at finding it was just a short walk away. He jogged as directed, hair, clothes and shoes completely soaking through within seconds as he jogged. He might as well have walked for all the good it did. He finally spotted the brightly lit sign with the same logo as the website ahead like some kind of holy grail and sighed his relief. In his eagerness to get there, he almost got hit by a black cab speeding around the corner and narrowly jumped back onto the pavement. He didn't manage to dodge the small tidalwave that doused him completely from the chest and downwards. Not that it made much difference, he was already soaked and chilled to the bone.  
  
The additional shower was forgotten upon approaching the shop entrance, immediately spotting the small hut serving hot Takoyaki that smelled like _home_. Only armed with his phone as a means of payment, he passed it and onto the elevator, stomach grumbling at the enticing smell that reminded him he hadn't had anything besides a cereal bar all day. The narrow elevator took him to a small market that immediately eased some of the home sickness he hadn't anticipated that had been setting in over the past few days.

There was a disappointingly small selection of shelves upon reaching the top of the escalator, but seeing various packaging and brands he _recognized_ with labels he could _read_ almost brought tears of relief to his eyes. He happily picked up a basket, ignoring the look the security guard gave him and walked down the tiny isles, filling the basket relatively quickly. He got to the stocks section and examined the items on the shelves, enthusiasm drooping a little.

"Of course you have bonito stock in every brand but the one I like," he grumbled to himself while narrowing his eyes at the display, like what he wanted might just appear on the empty section of the shelf if he glared at it hard enough. He almost jumped at the sound of a deep voice from closer than he'd heard anyone approach.

"You may want to check the other store, they have a bigger selection there." His neck creaked at the speed in which he snapped his head towards the strangers voice. To his absolute dismay, he was greeted with an impeccably dressed, and to put it bluntly, _gorgeous_ stranger. A tailored suit fitted to perfection over what Tendou knew was an equally impeccable physique if the size of his chest and arms where anything to go by stood before him upon turning to the commenter. His face was like something out of a fashion magazine, all sharp jawline, high cheekbones and sexy 'come to bed' eyes of a strange olive brown color that was far from unpleasant. The stranger cleared his throat as Satori continued to stare. "My apology's, I thought you might appreciate some" He blinked, taking in Satori's pathetic appearance with a back and fourth sweep of his eyes. "-help."

Mortified wasn't the word. How dare the universe let such a spectacle be within the same _continent_ as him while he looked like the definition of a bad day. And his mouth didn't want to do anything useful while he shamelessly ogled the guy. The tall strangers expression caught somewhere between muted amusement and concern, and Satori had never wanted to be swallowed into a black hole so much in his entire life. Despite that, it registered that the man hadn't spoken to him in English.

"You-" he coughed, face heating at the ridiculously high pitched _squeak_ that just escaped him. "You speak Japanese! I can understand you!" _Oh god someone just deport me now._  
  
"It is my first language. Are you alright?" _No. The answer is no_. _Why did I leave the house?_ _Nothing is okay right now._  
  
"Ehem, yeah, just.... having a bit of a bad day. Y-you said there was another store?" The stranger nodded, concern easing away at getting a sane response. The slightest touch of a smile glimmered in his eyes. _Great. Tasty stranger thinks you're a joke._

"Apparently. Yes it's near Leicester Square. Would you like me to walk you there or do you know the way?" Satori stopped himself from grimacing at the mere thought.

"Thanks. Think I can find it. Need to figure my way around the place eventually. Don't suppose you can point me in the right direction could you?" The stranger furrowed his thick brows.

"I'm heading in that direction regardless so it would be senseless for me not to accompany you since you appear... a bit lost. Especially when spending to much time like that may cause problems for your health." The direct way the man spoke was strange, Satori gathered that he just had a formality beyond his nears. That or he was older than he appeared. Tendou tilted his head and raised a brow as the mans eyes trailed over him, trying not to cringe as he did so. "You're wet." _Well I'd go with semi-hard but we'll go with that._ Satori cringed from his own thoughts. Oh _my god brain, stop it._

"I'll be fine! Just a bit of rain." A cool breeze swept through the room and made him shiver. _Yeah thanks for that, thanks a lot_. "Aah, Maybe I'll take you up on that offer actually, thank you. Guess I'll put these back," He said, using it as an excuse to get away for a moment. The stranger payid for the few items he'd picked himself and waited patiently by the door. Tendou took as much time as was politely and used the time to compose himself. _Okay, reel it in a bit. He'll take you to the store and you can go back to the apartment. Maybe get Usagi to let you go home so you never have to run the risk of see hot stranger again._ Maybe he'd have enough to buy a ticket home tomorrow so he could sing 'I told you so' in Mizaki's face personally. Because putting the earth between him and this attractive stranger might ease the mortification he'd probable remember for the rest of his life at least a little. He rejoined the stranger and they silently exited the building. Before Satori stepped out into the still pouring rain, the taller stopped him, removing his jacket awkwardly with his umbrella in one hand.

"Use this to keep the rain off you. If you get any more soaked you will indefinitely catch a cold." Tendou looked between the blazer that surely cost more than everything he wore and the stranger, waving wildly with his hands.

"No no, I'm already soaked through, it won't make a difference and just ruin your nice jacket." The stranger didn't retract his hand, still holding the jacket up stubbornly.

"It can be dry cleaned and I insist. I have an umbrella. You should have one with you at all times here, it rains a lot." He waved the item in his hand to affirm the truth of the statement. Tendou just stared. Who the hell was this guy? Satori reluctantly took the jacket, impossibly soft wool of some fancy variety warmed his fingers and he used the jacket to shield himself from the down poar. He immediately felt the lingering warmth of the jacket, jealous of it because it got to hug the mans body all day. The scent of fresh linen and something like incense surrounded him and he hugged it to himself a little tighter. _I need to get laid. Will have to ask Misaki about his friend when I get home._

The stranger nodded as if approving the action and then ventured from the cover of the shops entrance into the storm. As they walked, he took things in as they walked past, recognizing a fountain, some streets and eventually the famous square he had seen in movies before. He excitedly pointed at it as they walked while rambling about the movies he's seen it in. He probably should be embarrassed but it was the first time he'd been out and not been to distracted with being lost or disappointing that he couldn't contain himself. The stranger nodded, putting names to the landmarks. The stranger was pleasant to say the least. Not overly talkative but seemingly happy to answer Tendou's questions. They finally reached a quiet street and slipped into a tiny doorway, descending to the basement which opened into a much bigger market, easily three times the size of the shop they had met in.

"Eeehh? This didn't even come up when I searched!" Satori squawked as he brightened at the sight of seemingly endless shelves of things he recognized.

"There is a sign outside of the old store with directions. Did you not see it when you entered?" Satori pouted a little as he handed the now dripping garment back to it's owner and grabbed a basket.

"I can't read much English, getting round is a nightmare to say the least."

“You should have considered this before visiting. It is an entirely different culture here and some people can be a bit difficult,” He said in a reprimandatory tone which Satori laughed at. He should probably be irked by the strangers somewhat condescending tone but it didn't feel like he meant to come across like that.

“I didn't have much a choice. My editor gave me the option of six months here or six months unpaid leave with two weeks notice,” He managed as they traverse the many isles of the mini supermarket and Satori excitedly picked things off the shelf. The stranger hummed thoughtfully, watching Satori as he happily picked the items he wanted.

“That wasn't very considerate of them.” Satori snorted.

“It.. kinda was actually. I wasn't in the best place back home. Aah! It's so nice to be able to actually _read_ labels! I've got a cupboard at home that's full of gross condiments I thought were other things. Have you tried brown sauce? It's disgusting!” To his delight, the stranger let out a peel of deep laughter that softened his entire face. _Why does he have to be so hot._ He mused, trying, _trying,_ not to stare. They continued shopping, idly chatting when they strolled into the cafe section after Tendou's basket was full with enough to keep him going for several weeks. Satori happily picked off some ready made items he could snack on en route home, stomach aching with the delightful smells filling the entire room.

The queue was long when Tendou was finally satisfied with his findings and it took him this long to realize that the stranger had stuck around instead of leaving for his own destination upon locating the store.

"Um, Did you need to buy something? I thought you where just passing by. Sorry, I've just been dragging you around. Wait, I didn't even ask your name!" The barrage of questions had the stranger smiling. Satori hoped he was cold enough that the slight warmth of his cheeks didn't show.

"No, I had an errand to run but it's not important. I figured you might need help finding a station to get back to where you're staying after buying what you need. And my apologies, It's Ushijima Wakatoshi." Satori was lost for words. "I will be going straight home after this and you should too, you'll make yourself sick being out like that. It rains a lot here so you should take an umbrella with you everywhere you go regardless of the forecast." The words made Tendou flush.

"Nice to meet you Ushijima. You're the first nice person I've met since I got here two weeks ago let alone the first person I've actually been able to talk to. People here aren't exactly helpful." He pouted, flush deepening a little at Wakatoshi's chuckle.

"Only some. Just like anywhere in the world. I think you may have been unlucky, the majority of people are pleasant."

"I don't know but you're right about the unlucky part." They fell into silence as they waited until Tendou noticed what appeared to be some kind of warning sign and pointed it out to Ushijima. "What does that say?" The taller followed the direction he was pointing at.

"'No card payments. Their card readers aren't working." Satori's shoulders dropped. _O_ _f course. Shitty trip, pickpocketed, humiliate yourself in front of a tasty stranger. All for nothing._

"Ah... of course. This really has been my unlucky day." He wilted and edged away from the queue. Wakatoshi didn't move.

"What's wrong? Do you need to go to an ATM?" Satori waved his phone in the air dismissively.

"Eh.. funny story. I...don't have my wallet with me and can only pay with my phone. I'll come back another time. Stupid card reader." He moved to return the items when something catches the basket handle and he nearly loses his balance. Looking down, he finds a tanned hand around the handles.

"I'll cover it for you," Ushijima says, face still level. "It would be a waste to have had such an unfortunate trip here when you can just pay me back." Satori's immediate thought was to shoot down the idea. He didn't want Ushijima's pity but then he realized what that offer entailed. An excuse to maybe continue contact with the kind and handsome stranger certainly had it's appeal but he wasn't entirely sure if he ever wanted to face him again after being so thoroughly embarrassed? Usually? no. In a country completely alone where the mere thought of leaving the house made him sweat?...

"I guess that's okay, but I'll have to get your number so we can meet up again, or I could just transfer it to you? Sorry for the trouble." he said they approached the casheer. Ushijima's lips stretched into a smile and something else crossed his features that Satori wasn't entirely sure of.

“It's no trouble at all. I'd prefer to meet up again.” Satori couldn't help but smile at that. They checked out and as they passed the canteen, Satori's stomach grumbled again in response to the , Ushijima didn't miss the sound. "I haven't had any lunch today and it's getting to dinner time. Do you want to eat here?" Satori didn't know how to take that.

"You really don't have to. I can cook when I get home. Don't want to take up anymore of your time. Thank you though." He said a little miserably. Wakatoshi stopped walking ahead, stopping Satori from being able to walk past in the narrow isle.

"That's okay. I do insist that I buy you a hot drink though, for the sake of your health." Satori tried to shoot the idea down but before he could find words, they where sitting in the cafe section of the hall, drinks in hand. Satori tried to find something to say, fingers in his damp pocket brushing the crumpled bit of paper from earlier and pulling it out.

"Say... Remember I said I didn't have my wallet? Well... it kinda got stolen on the tube. I don't suppose you can help me out again?" He handed over the piece of paper, embarrassment coloring his cheeks. "I got this from the guys at the train station but I can't read it." Ushijima nodded, taking the now damp piece of folded paper and read it, eyes moving from left to right so fast that his irises almost blurred.

"It's a reference number and a name for the police to call, you need to call the police to give them this information and the tubes security team can give them the cctv recording of the person who stole your wallet. I'm sorry you had to go through that." Satori pouted while he took out the packet of takoyaki and popped one in his mouth.

"It's fine. It's been... one of those days. Right. I'll er... try and call them later. Thanks again, for everything.”

"Would you like me to do it for you?"

"Hmm? Do you speak good enough English for that?" This got a chuckle from the taller.

"I'm a Japanese lecturer at one of the universities so I should think so." Satori flattened his palms on the table and leaned forward, eyes almost popping out of his skull.

"Eeeeeh?? You're a lecturer? That's amazing! How long have you been here? What made you want to come here? How long have you been a teacher?" _Calm down, to excited. “_ Sorry. Um, yeah, if you don't mind calling, I'd really appreciate it.” Ushijima laughed, answering each of his questions politely, seemingly unphased by his barrage. He found out that he had been living here for several years and teaching had always been his passion. He was offered a job in England after university and moved from highschool teacher to lecturer after only a few years. _Oh god, he's intelligent as well as gorgeous._

"I should probably get this call out of the way for you. What's your name and number? I'll have to give it them so they can contact you."

"Oh sorry! It's Tendou Satori. Thank a lot for doing this." He said, getting his number on his phone. Ushijima's eyes widened a fraction, something like wonder crossing his features but he didn't elaborate as he made the call. Satori watched as Wakatoshi had a brief conversation with someone in _perfectly_ fluent English in awe, noting that he even had a local accent as he spoke. He picked up on the odd word here and there, answering when Wakatoshi asked him a question or two here or there until he ended the call and smiled.

"They have your wallet at a station a short walk away from here. The thief was arrested for shoplifting and he was still carrying your wallet with your ID. They need to hold it for twenty-four hours but you'll be able to collect it tomorrow." Satori sagged in his seat, relief washing over him.

"Finally some good news. Thank you so much for helping. I don't know what I'd have done without you." Wakatoshi shook his head, brushing it off like he hadn't just spared Satori more hasstle than he had the energy for.

"It's no trouble. Is it Tendou Satori as in the mangaka?" Satori's eyes widened and he nodded enthusiastically, pleasantly surprised to know his name was known here.

"Yes! I'm supposed to be here to get inspiration for a new series that's based here but it's eh.....not going well." He let his head fall back and cackled. Not going well being about as understated as describing a tornado as an air current. "Keep that to yourself though. Do you read my manga's? Wouldn't have thought a lecturer would have a hobby like that." Wakatoshi hummed in amusement and shook his head.

"I do not but some of my students do. One of them translated a volume as part of a small assignment. I remember the name on the back. He's a big fan." Satori practically vibrated, even though the magazine was pretty widely sold worldwide, it was always humbling to know people liked his work and passion.

"Ah, that's cool. I can't wait to tell my editor! My dad wanted me to be a doctor or a teacher or something but guess I get the last laugh if my manga is used as study material!" The light conversation made him relax despite the chill, the misfortunes of the day weighing a little less on him.

"I think 'study material' may be a overstating it a bit but it is a good exercise. May I ask why you are not finding the inspiration you came here for?" That sobered the red head up and he shrugged carelessly, polishing off the rest of his takoyaki. He might have been taking his time on his coffee just to have have an excuse to hang around longer despite the chill seeping into his bones.

"Every time I go out I either get lost or have trouble getting around because I can't speak very good English or the places I go to are too crowded or closed off. That's an understatement. I can speak about five phrases that haven't been helpful at all. And people aren't very nice to foreigners and I hate the tube. This is the only shop I can find that has things I can actually cook with, because I love cooking and I'm damn good at it too. And then there was today! Ha, this is the first time I've been out of my apartment in a week and honestly you have been the only good thing that's-" _wow, stop right there. Abort sentence._ "Y-you're the first person I've been able to speak to since I got here." _phew._ Ushijima mulled the words over, humming as he did. Trying to get a read on him was difficult but how his eyes cast down and his brows furrowed seemed pensive, almost reluctant.

"I have a proposal," he finally said while pulling out his phone.

"Hmm?" Satori tilted his head in interest.

"This may be rude of me to ask given that we have not known each other for long but you can decline if you wish. I think you coming to some of my classes could provide an engaging learning experience for my students if I could arrange a Q&A session at a time convenient for yourself. In return I can help you improve your English and take you to the places you want to go to seeing as you have so much trouble navigating the underground." It was Tendou's turn to let the words roll over in his head. The offer was beyond appealing but very one sided and he verbalized his concerns.

"Eeeh? Isn't that a little unfair? You want to give up days of your free time for an hour or two at your lectures? What's the catch?" Ushijima cleared his throat and Satori wasn't entirely sure if it was the lighting or if there was a tiny hint of pink dusting his cheeks.

"There is no catch. I work during the week so sight seeing will be limited to weekends and," he shuffled uncomfortably, the slight pink glow growing more vivid. "My culinary skills are considerably lacking and I very much...." he looked away like the omission was to embarrassing for him to word. Satori leaved forward, probably invading his personal space a little but too intrigued and far to endeared by his clear embarrassment.

"No no, go on! What is it? I'm no pro chef but I can make a lot of traditional dishes pretty well." Wakatoshi eyed him for a moment, examining him like he was looking for something. He sighed heavily and averted eye contact.

"Hayashin rice. Or any kind of home cooking. You can't buy it anywhere in London. I've searched." Satori giggled. Then his spine curved backwards as uncontrollable cackles blossomed from his chest, attracting the attention of everyone around them. Because after such a shitty day, this wonderfully kind stranger had swooped in and saved it and also made him an unbelievable trade off because he was a dedicated professor who missed home cooking that was out of his capacity to make for himself. Despite his impressive job and presence, he was actually nothing short of 'adorable'.

"This was a mistake. I'm sorry I asked." Tendou snapped his head forward a little to quickly and almost bit his tongue. Ushijima was standing up with a frown marring his attractive features. Tendou nearly fell out of his stool in his efforts to reach out and stop him from leaving. Dread replacing his amusement.

"N-no wait, I'm sorry! I'm not laughing at you I promise. You're just t0oo much. You're willing to give up your free time for someone to give you a few hours of their time and for some home cooking?! " Wakatoshi stood still for a moment, well, half stood, before slowly returning to sitting on the bench. "I'm sorry. You just surprised me. This whole trip so far has been the worst mistake of my life and then you swoop in while I'm having the worst day and put that on the table? Wakatoshi, I'll make you Hayashin and deliver it personally to your work every day for an offer like that! Well, if you don't mind it being late the first few tries. How does that sound?" His fear of the practical stranger disappearing eased as he relaxed again, frown fading into something softer that made Satori's heart skip a beat.

"That would be unnecessary but if you could make it occasionally, I can freeze it at home. Can I take your number?" Satori happily obliged and they left for the nearest tube station. Ushijima didn't even stop at the map for directions. The oyster card the guard earlier appeared to be loaded with some credit which was a small relief and Wakatoshi stopped at the hallway between platforms.

"Where are you staying? I can direct you from here."

"I can get off at Hether Green or Backheath, I live half way between them, but not the park side?" Ushijima smiled and turned to his right.

"Do you mean Blackheath and Hither Green? I can show you the way. I live near Albony Park, it's on the same line as Hither Green. The University is on the other side of the park near Blackheath. I usually go for a jog in the park in the morning." Satori's eyes widened.

"Oh wow, small world. Lead the way!" The journey home is smooth, the transitions from line to line easy with someone who knows where they are going. Satori commits the route to memory for future reference, casually chatting about the things he'd experienced since he got there. As they change trains again for the last train according to Ushijima, Tendou gives a wide smile.

"If you're not busy, you can come back to mine and I can make Hayashin when we get back? It's the least I can do for... everything today." Ushijima smiled.

"I'd very much like that." Tendou couldn't even word his gratitude so he nodded with a hum.

He lead Ushijima to his apartment, a short ten minute walk away from the station. Satori had never been the quiet type and just being able to talk to someone who actually understood made him feel weightless. The sun had started to set bringing with it an evening chill that he felt a lot more as they returned and his happy chattering was abruptly silence as he searched his pockets. _Right_. He had forgotten about leaving the front door fob.

"Um... miiiight have forgotten to mention I can't get inside ...hehe....he.. one minute." He buzzed for his neighbor on the intercom, listening to the beeping until a voice spoke on the other end.

"Um, hi... I'm.... next apartment?" A chuckle from behind him brought color to his cheeks. Wakatoshi leaned around him towards the intercom, speaking in English with what could have been a perfectly replication of the local accent. There is a short exchange and the buzzer sounds indicating the door was open and Satori let himself in.

“Come in, it isn't anything fancy but it's a work thing,” He said, now realising that his tiny little apartment was probably considerably different from the nice house with a garden a university professor probably owned. Ushijima shook his head and followed him up four flights of stairs.

“It's fine. This is a nice neighbourhood and that matters more. Some area's aren't very pleasant.” Satori grimaced as he opened his apartment, remembering that he'd been in full hermit mode for a week. The apartment wasn't incredibly messy but there was a large stack of empty takeout trays he hadn't thrown away and it smelled a little.

“Ah... forgot about that. Not been out for a few days,” He said, closing the door behind them and hurrying over to open a window and clean up. “Sit down, make yourself comfortable. Do you like tea? Editor said nice tea it's expensive here so I brought a lot,” He said as he hastily bagged the empty boxes and lit an incense stick.

“That would be nice, yes please. Oh, who's this?” Satori looked up from the kettle to see Kiki sniffing at Wakatoshi's feet.

“Oh, sorry, should have mentioned I had a cat. She's real friendly though. You don't have allergies do you?” He rambled, kicking himself for not thinking. Ushijima didn't respond, watching as the feline continued his inspection before springing into his lap. A small smile tugged at Wakatoshi's lips as he tentatively stroked Kiki's fur, smile widening when the cat started purring.

“I'm not allergic no. I very much like cats but my apartment doesn't allow pets regrettably,” He said, clearly focused on Kiki while she made herself comfortable and curled into a ball. The sight of the imposing professor clearly going soft over Kiki made Satori warm. Or at least internally. He shivered, realizing just how cold he was. He set a mug on the coffee table and left his own opposite.

“I'm just going to jump into the shower, two minutes and I'll make that hayashin.” Wakatoshi's attention finally shifted from Kiki and he nodded.

“Yes, you should warm up or you'll catch a cold. Thank you for the tea.” As if to prove the statement, Satori sneezed. Flushing, he disappeared into the bathroom. A few minutes later, he reemerged in sweats and a clean tshirt with his hair down and a towel draped over his shoulders, feeling refreshed after washing the worst part of the day away. Ushijima sat exactly where he had, Kiki still happily purring in his lap and a smile tugged at Satori's lips.

“Sorry about that. Right! Hayashin coming up!” He announced. They chattered about anything and everything while Satori cooked. Ushijima wasn't much of a talker and mostly asked questions about Tenou's job and listened attentively, attention flickering between the now sleeping Kiki and Satori while he cooked. Once served, Satori switched the TV on and sat next to Wakatoshi on the sofa, hyper aware of him now he was close.

Ushijima had left his jacket hanging besides the door and undone the top two buttons of his shirt revealing the tips of defined neck and chest muscles that had Satori staring. The thin fabric of the fitted shirt didn't leave much to the imagination and wondered if the man was really sitting in his apartment listening to him with interest while petting his cat. Aside from being incredibly easy on the eye, Ushijima was intense but mellow, a very welcome company that put Satori at ease. His laughter was light but musical and his words blunt but honest and his compliments on his cooking made Satori light up.

“This is perfect,” He'd said after his first bite, eyes widening a fraction and practically sparkling. Tendou preened under the praise.

“Glad you like it. I've made enough back there for a few portions so you can take it home with you. Anything else you want me to cook up? If I can't make it I can look up a recipe,” He said with a smile. Wakatoshi shook his head, indulging in his food with vigor and Tendou's smile was crooked. Once he was done, he set down the bowl and sighed happily.

“That's the first time I've had real Hayashin in eight years. I miss it a lot.” Satori hummed and cleared away the dishes, dismissing Ushijima's insistence on helping.

“Well good to know I can be of some use. Oh, and you can pet my fur baby too. That's a bonus.” Wakatoshi chuckles lightly and Satori is charmed by the musical sound.

“That is indeed a bonus. But I've very much enjoyed your company and your cooking.” Satori lit up at the complement.

“Aww, it's nothing. This trip hasn't exactly been as fun as it was supposed to be according to my absolutely wonderful manager so some motivation to cook proper food isn't a bad thing. You' really salvaged the day yanno miracle boy?”

“I think miracle is overstating it a little but it was definitely very convenient that we both ran into each other. I enjoy my job at the university immensely and teaching someone at entry level rather than post collage level will be interesting,” Wakatoshi's smile widened a fraction as he stood. “I should be going or I'll miss my last train. I've enjoyed spending time with you, hopefully next time we meet it will be in better circumstances.” There's an almost playful glint in Wakatoshi's eyes as he glances as Satori's still sopping converse by the front door, a reminder of the journey from hell he'd endured to get to the market. The whole ordeal seemed like it happened days ago with the ease and comfort he'd found in just having someone around to talk to, especially since said person was so mellow and unruffled by anything, him being easy on the eye was definitely a bonus. He followed Wakatoshi to the door with the intent of walking him to the train station.

“Is it a really good idea for you to walk with me? Are you familiar with the way back?” Satori was just about to act offended when he spotted the almost mischievous smile Wakatoshi sported. The ease at which Wakatoshi had seemed to relax from his much more inexpressive typical nature he'd gotten to know in the past few hours making him warm. Maybe the few months to come wouldn't be so bad, quite the opposite.

“Hay I can find my way back from the station just fine. Now, was it a left turn or a right when we get outside? Wait! I almost to box up the rest of the hayashin!” He said, realisation making him abandon tying his laces and dart back over to the kitchenette. It only takes a few moments and he's crossing the apartment, bag in hand full of multiple containers of Hayashin.

Unfortunately, he realised that not tying his shoelaces was a mistake as he stepped on one of them and was sent hurling forwards. Right towards Wakatoshi. Before he could barrel into him, Wakatoshi reflexively braces himself and catches Satori by the shoulders, fast enough that Satori almost headbutts Wakatoshi and their noses bump just a little. Still shocked by the jolt, he couldn't help but stare, up close he could make out tiny flecks of gold and tones of jade in his eyes and he didn't exactly make an effort to straighten himself. Being surrounded by very solid form the attractive near stranger who'd literally saved his trip was making heat rush south.

“Are you okay?” Satori noted that Wakatoshi wasn't exactly making an effort to let him go either, the thought made his cheeks set aflame.

“Uh... yeah.... Thanks... for saving me. Again,” He says, eyes flickering to Wakatoshi's full, _smiling,_ lips against his will. _I could just..... just an inch._

“It's my pleasure,” He said, warm breath tickling the tip of Satori's nose. Getting a hold of himself, he slowly straightened, offering the bag between them.

“Um. so. Station? Sorry for keeping you so late. Let me just...” Glad for a reason to look away, he bent down to tie his shoelaces, partially for a reason to hide the blush he was surely sporting. He took his time tying them, hoping his flush would just disappear but the heat was still there when he'd spent as much reasonable time tidily tying his laces and straightened before it started getting weird. Unfortunately Wakatoshi was still there and very much looking at him with an amused look. “Okay, maybe next time we hang out it won't be such a disaster of a day for me.” He grimaced with an awkward laugh as he slipped past Wakatoshi into the hall.

“Quite. Are you definitely sure you will be able to find your way back from the station?” Wakatoshi asked again as he followed Satori down to the dark street below, slight taunt in his tone.

“I'm not so sure anymore but let's hope for the best!” He muses. They step out into the street, two steps off the doorway and Satori stops and rushes back, staring at the door in disbelief. Realizing for the second time he'd forgotten the little fob that would let him back into the building. _Nice going._

“Uh.... can I change my answer?”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned this as a multichap with another 2 parts but to many plans syndrome and wanting to actually get through them aha......
> 
> as usual HMU if you want to scream about ushiten or just.... tendou.... bby T.T >> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Tendododo1)


End file.
